Master of death: Cygnus Black
by Alec.sanderBlack
Summary: As a master of death, Harry Potter must reborn each time he dies. Given a second chance as Harry Potter, he leaves Britain and makes a name for himself. *Underage* *Slash*
1. Chapter 1

Mr and Mrs. Dursley were very normal people, who lived in a very normal house in a very normal neighborhood; they had a very normal child and lived perfectly happily and normally.

That's what they wanted others to believe, because the reality was actually very far from normal. Their nephew, Harry Potter, was left on their doorstep after Mrs. Dursley's sister died, worthless freak. Her husband, Vernon, had asked her to put the boy in an orphanage but she was scared, scared that the freaks would come back and ask for him. So they kept him, although Petunia still wished to this day that she listened to her husband and dumped the freak.

They had put the boy in the cupboard below the stairs the moment he was old enough; if only they hadn't. The next morning, when Petunia went to wake her nephew to make breakfast, she found a room instead of the small cupboard. It was bigger than her own; her eyes widened at the king-sized bed she spotted in the corner. She looked for the freak and spotted him leaving what she guessed was the bathroom, and watched, frightened, as the boy conjured clothes out of nowhere and slipped into them. She cleared her throat and he turned to her.

"Aunt Petunia, please come in." He said with a sickeningly sweet smile. She didn't move, this was not normal, not even to the freaks; she remembered her sister's freakiness, and it was nothing like this.

"Please." He urged her. Petunia swallowed and walked to where her nephew was sitting.

"You see, Aunt Petunia, neither one of us wants to be here, don't you agree?" He asked, and she nodded.

"So how about we make a deal? I will leave." He announced.

Petunia felt relief at his words but soon the feeling turned to suspicion. She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing much. You will accompany me to Diagon Alley, sign some papers and you're free." He answered calmly.

"And when the freaks come looking for you?" She asked, a little bit of hope shining in her eyes.

"One good thing your worthless sister did was marry a rich man. I could buy you a new house, tell your husband it was from your parents and since your sister died it became yours. Or, I could remove every single memory you have of me but they could detect that, and I don't think you'd appreciate me using my freakiness on you." explained Harry.

Not once did Petunia remember that she was talking to a four year old; she was too busy thinking how to get rid of said child.

Mrs. Dursley thought of her nephew's words; if what he said was true, she would be winning more than she was losing: she would be gaining a new house and finally losing him.

"Deal." She said.

"Well then, dear Auntie, why don't you wait for me outside. I'll change and come get you once I'm ready." The boy answered.

She gave him one last look and left the 'cupboard'.

* * *

Petunia was nervous, this was not her first time in the freaks bank but she still hated those creatures; she was smart enough not to voice her thoughts though, and looked at her four-year- old nephew who was holding her hand and skipping steps.

"How can I help you?" Her eyebrow twitched at the sneer the filthy creature gave her.

"Hi, we would like to meet Silverclaw." answered Harry.

The goblin looked down at him and nodded; they stood there in awkward silence until Silverclaw appeared.

"I am Silverclaw, how may I help you?" The thing asked.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, this is my Aunt Petunia Dursley. We would like to change some details on my accounts." he answered.

The goblin turned to her and she could only nod.

"Come with me."

They followed him to one of the many empty offices in the building.

"We will need to make sure you are indeed who you claim to be."

"Of course."

Petunia watched in horror as her nephew cut his hand without a wince and let his blood drip onto a piece of parchment.

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Father: James Potter**

 **Mother: Lily Potter née Evans**

 **Godfather: Sirius Black**

 **Godmother: Alice Longbottom**

"Well, now that we have confirmation." said the creature reading through the parchment.

"Yes. My aunt here wishes to give me whole access to my accounts, and as my guardian I believe her permission will allow me to access my family vaults as well, right?" He asked.

"Indeed." Answered the goblin.

Petunia didn't know what to say so she stuck to nodding.

"If you would sign here." She blinked at the parchment that appeared, sneered at the quill but didn't say anything. She signed her name and screamed when it appeared on her arm.

"Don't worry Auntie, this will heal." Harry said.

Petunia watched, relieved, as the wound closed.

"Now that we are done, I am requesting a portkey to take my aunt back home."

"I'll be back once I've finished." He added, looking at her.

She kept silent as Harry wrote down her adress; she knew what a portkey was so she sat waiting for the object. It turned out to be the quill; the smirk on the creature's face told her he chose the quill on purpose. She didn't have time to comment as she was whisked away to her home. Petunia changed her clothes, fell onto her bed and slept. She'd had enough freakiness for one day.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading. If you have any thoughts, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry needed a break from his job as master of death.

It wasn't a hard job, it just meant he was reborn every time he died, starting another life, in an new body over again.

The first time that happened he was so excited to save everyone he loved: his parents, godfather, and friends, except they did not need saving after all.

Death told him, no showed him, Lilian and William Porter, formerly known as Lily and James Potter, and their second son, Mark 'Porter'. Sirius came out of the veil and left England to make another life for himself, just like he'd planned from the beginning.

He didn't believe Death, of course, who assured him that it could not lie to it's Master. He still denied it, and Death didn't argue anymore, taking him back to his birth and leaving him to figure it out for himself.

Being an adult in the body of a baby was… uncomfortable. He had no control over his movements for the first few months and was utterly humiliated at the idea of drinking from his mother's breast. Thankfully Lily seemed to share his thoughts and fed him with a bottle.

A year later he was playing with Padfoot when Dumbledore arrived and tried to lift him. Being the good baby he was, he screamed and cried until the old coot put him down. He smirked- or the equivalent of an infant smirking- at the irritation in the face of the manipulative fool. His satisfaction didn't last long; he heard his parents confirm what Death told him. Dumbledore had come to give them their fake papers; they told him they were just waiting for the day. He listened as they planned to switch with two other people disguised as them thanks to polyjuice potion and would leave him with Petunia if he survived.

"Of course he will survive. He is the Chosen One." said Lily, the prophecy replaying in her head.

Harry spent that night crying silently. He jumped when he felt Death's presence near him; in the blink of an eye they were in a white room and Harry was back to his teen body.

"Tell me everything."

And Death told him how his parents had planned to reveal themselves after he defeated Voldemort but they forgot about him on the way, living happily with their second son. He told him how they took the money from the Potter vault and put it in another one with their new name, Porter. If Harry hadn't died when he did, he would have found his family vault empty the next time he visited the bank.

Harry fell to his knees crying, feeling betrayed when Death added the last straw. His friends, mainly Weasly and Granger, were actually not really his friends; the Weasleys were getting paid to put up with him.

"Not all of them." Death reminded him, just his excuse of a best friend, his so-called wife and mother-in-law. Granger on the other hand, had wanted the knowledge that came with being friends with someone as influential as him. She knew as a muggleborn she wouldn't be accepted in a job worthy of her; the money was just a bonus. By the time Death finished Harry was feeling numb. He thanked Death and returned to his infant body.

His second life wasn't much different than his first, except he was sorted into Hufflepuff and pretended he was a weakling that could not and would not defeat the Dark Lord. That was a cover of course; behind his naїve Hufflepuff facade he was looking into everything he could. He began with going to Gringotts and changing the account manager from Griphook to Silverclaw; Death told him that the previous Potter account manager was in league with his parents, so he had to change it. Death also advised him to reveal to the goblins his master of death status.

After recovering from his shock, they worked out a plan: whoever Harry was reborn as he will request Silverclaw as his manager, the latter would know then it was him.

with a few more security measures of course; just in case Harry was reborn in the past, Silverclaw wrote a letter to his past self explaining everything, sealed it with his blood and gave it to Harry, who passed it to Death for safety.

And just like that, every time Harry was back to the world of the living, he would move everything he owned to a new vault under the name Hades; it sufficed to say that he had a big fortune waiting to be wasted.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading. If you have any thoughts, leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was thirteen when he died in his second life. Death ended his life so he could believe that the entity would never lie to him.

He had never been reborn as Harry Potter after that again, he had been a Black, he had been a Malfoy.

His worst life by far was being born as Weasly; it was an expected reaction when one was forced to wear hand- me- downs after living like a king with the Malfoy. He missed being blonde.

He had been born in both dark and good families, and being a dark wizard was not what he'd expected. He learned a lot of things from those families, he understood dark magic and that it was far from evil. It was true enough that one had to really intend to kill someone to cast Avada Kedavra; just like one had to find true happiness to cast a Patronus. He learned what made the dark arts evil: if one was not born a dark wizard, dark magic tended to take over and make one addicted to the arts. The light feared every wizard will fall for the dark and give up on them.

He remembered the time he used Sectumsempra on Malfoy; he did feel a rush but not to the point of addiction, which meant he was a dark wizard. He found out later that if dark wizards used excessive light magic, their own will decrease and eventually disappear. He'd been shocked to say the least, he embraced his dark side after and was very happy about it.

* * *

"Silverclaw." He announced when his aunt left; this was his third time as Harry Potter, hopefully the last.

Death told him that he didn't live the life Harry Potter should have. This time Death took him after his parents' supposed death, knowing harry loathed his so called family and didn't want to spend any time in their presence.

"Mr. Potter. Pleasure doing business with you. Again." He said.

"Thank you Silverclaw. Shall we get to it?"

Harry had requested they immediately move everything in his vaults to Hades'. Now that his aunt gave her permission no one could say anything, except for his parents. He had left them his trust vault; he was only a bit heartless after all.

They were now on their way to the ritual room. Harry had overheard a very important conversation before he was put under the care of his aunt; he heard that his magic was acting up and causing havoc. Being the kind old man he was, Dumbledore decided to seal half of it until he learnt to better control it. Death had confirmed that Dumbledore had sealed it the first time around as well, with the permission of his parents, of course. That was partially the reason he died at 40 in his first life.

Seeing as he was four years old, the ritual didn't take much time, barely an hour. What took them longer was taking the Horcrux out of his scar.

* * *

Three hours later they were sitting in the office again. Harry grinned at the feel of his magic again.

"I heard you have a branch in America, is that correct?" He asked. Harry was not going to stay in Britain after all, he didn't think he would be able to keep quiet under the watchful eyes of Dumbledore. He was moving far from here. He'd never been to America before; France yes, Australia as well, but never America.

"Indeed. I would guess you want to transfer your account to the Wizarding America." said Silverclaw. Harry nodded a thoughtful look on his face.

"The ministry will need records of me, i would need your help with that"

"of course" the goblin answered

"and I would like to change my name too" harry added

"You could choose one of the houses you are heir of." said Silverclaw.

"That's true. How about Black? Cygnus Regulus Black." no, he didn't choose the name Black because of his traitor godfather, but for Regulus. Regulus was his friend in a past lifetime, a hero and an idol in another; he respected the man greatly.

"I believe the Black account was added to Hades as well?" He asked.

"Indeed. Peverell, Gryffindor, Potter and Black were added to the vault." answered the goblin; he was honored to be the only one to know of the child's identity and chosen by the master of death to be manager of his vault.

"Good, I would like to change the name Hades to Black. The usual." Harry said. He always changed the name of his vault to whatever name he was using. Once he died the vault turned to Hades again.

"Indeed. When would you like to make the transfer?" He asked.

"Not now. What I need this moment is a muggle house, a good one if possible, in a very respectfully neighborhood." He said; he didn't forget his aunt's behavior. The second time he was born as Harry, he didn't use any magic while with the Dursleys. The change was noticeable. His aunt didn't treat him like dirt. After he hit seven and no sign of magic was seen, his aunt started treating him better. By the time his Hogwarts letter arrived, she was acting like an aunt should, caring for him, feeding him, buying him clothes. She even cried at Kings Cross. She redeemed herself in his eyes.

Silverclaw handed him a catalogue of all the muggle houses they had. Harry decided that Petunia would do better if she chose by herself. With the permission of the goblin, he took the catalogue with him.

"I will be back once I finish my business with my muggle family. Can I have the lordship rings if possible?" He asked.

Harry watched in amusement as the goblin's eyes widened; his smirk grew as he heard him curse himself for forgetting such a thing.

Silverclaw came back with a black box. Inside were the Black lordship rings as well as the Hades ring. The Hades ring was black, it was a gift from death. He smiled when he felt the Black ring accept him and settle on his hand. He took the death ring and wore it in his right hand, a twist of both rings later and they turned invisible.

With the promise to come back as soon as possible, Harry left Gringotts and returned to Privet Drive.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading. If you have any thoughts, leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aunt Petunia." he called through the silent house. He knew Vernon was not home yet and by the sound of it, Dudley was still asleep.

"Here." she called from the kitchen.

"Can you come for a moment?" he said and walked to the living room. He sat down and and placed the open catalogue on the coffee table

"What is it?" she said

"Here, choose a house," he said. Petunia sat down and her eyes widened at the choices.

"They are all in normal neighbourhoods, quite similar to this one but more luxurious." he said.

"They're so expensive! How are you going to afford this?" she asked.

"Don't worry Aunt Petunia, you deserve it" he said.

Harry sighed at the suspicious look she was giving him and decided to explain.

"Listen Aunt Petunia, I know what you feel, your parents only seeing one person and completely ignoring the other. Hell, I'm living it right now. Did you know that your dear sister is still alive, and had a son elsewhere? She gave me up so she could save her neck and now she is living happily with her husband and son." he said.

"And we are both mag-. Freaks. Hell, I'm stronger than her son and yet she abandoned me," he sighed.

"So, if anyone deserves anything, it would be you," he continued, smiling sadly as the tears ran down her cheek, "You're a good woman Petunia."

"No. No I'm not, I starved you, I let my husband abuse you and put you in a cupboard!" she exclaimed

"Yes and look at how the cupboard is now. I don't mind it Auntie, at least you gave me a roof and food" he said. He did mind actually, but he didn't voice his thought. If anyone was to blame it was Vernon.

"Come, let's go see the houses" he said, taking her hand and apparating away.

* * *

It was three in the evening when they came back to Number Four, Privet Drive. They had found and purchased a house, went to eat lunch and bought all the missing furniture. All is left is telling Vernon and moving.

"There is one last thing Auntie." Harry said

"Yes?" she asked. They had gotten along fine this day and he could no longer see the hate, jealousy or disgust in her eyes.

"I need to block all your memories of me in a part of your brain. You will remember me but if anyone tried to look inside they won't find anything." he explained.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, he was surprised when she nodded, a determined look on her face.

"Thank you." he said. Walking to her, he cupped her face and looked into her eyes

'Legilimens'

* * *

It had not taken a lot of time to block the memories, merely 30 minutes. What took the longest was the security. He had put layer, upon layer, upon layer of traps and added several passwords in different languages, mainly Parseltongue. Two hours later, his Aunt was safe and sound, and he was ready to leave.

He froze when she hugged him, wishing him good luck. He still couldn't believe how much the truth changed her.

"I have your number. I'll call you whenever I can." He assured her.

"You better," she said and he patted her awkwardly on the back. After a long moment of silence she let him go. He passed by his room and with a flick of his wrist the spaced room turned back into a dull cupboard. He didn't have anything personal so he left Number Four with nothing.

"Goodbye, Auntie." he said

"Goodbye, Harry." he heard her say before he apparated.

* * *

Diagon Alley didn't change much every time he came here, all dirty and full of people. He wouldn't mind making his own alley with better shops and cleaner streets. An idea that has merits.

He of course changed his appearance; he had asked Death to give him metamophmagus abilities. Not only was it a Black family trait, but it was much more efficient that a glamour. Harry didn't need a lot of things from here. He would buy everything from the magical community in America. Death told him it had forged his new identity; Cygnus Regulus Black, American from British roots, parents died at one, his nurse raised him with the help of house elves until she died at four. Same story for the muggles, without mentioning the house elves of course.

He made his way to Malkin's shop and bought a couple of black robes. She had been surprised to see a four year old alone but Harry quickly assure her that his parents left to go buy him some book and they will be here soon. He changed into one of his robes and shrunk the other. Walking to Gringotts he began making plans for what he would do once he was in America. He would definitely continue his Muggle Studies. He had been born to a couple of muggles in one life. His father had been an electrical engineer and Harry had been obsessed with his father's job. Too bad his parents had wanted him to go to Hogwarts. This time he would make sure to finish his studies no matter what.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Silverclaw." he told the goblin.

"I'll take it from here." Harry turned to find himself looking at Silverclaw

"I was waiting for you." he said

"So I see." answered Harry

"Please, follow me."

They were sitting in the same office Harry was in yesterday and after a moment of silence Harry spoke.

"I will need a muggle house, with the necessary wards," he said

"Of course. Where would you like it." asked the goblin

"New York." Harry had always wanted to visit New York, and it was closer to the magical America.

Silverclaw handed him another catalogue with several houses. Harry had developed a big sense of luxury and fashion, the sense of indulgence coming from being a Dark Pureblood. He learnt that no matter how much he spent money from his Hades _now Black_ vault, it wouldn't matter. Death had told him all the money he spends in a lifetime he receives back when he adds the other houses to the accounts. So, no matter how much he wasted money, his vault would not get empty. In his first lives he was reluctant to spend a lot of money but he quickly learnt the joy of being rich. He looked over the houses then chose the biggest one. Or was it a manor? Anyway, the moment he laid his eyes on the estate he knew it was his.

"This one" he said excitedly. What? He was four.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you pay for the houses in the muggle world?" He was honestly curious.

"We have wizards doing the job, they come in here, take the money and go buy the house for you," he said

"I have a proposition" answered Harry, "What do you think of a collaboration"

"Proceed"

"Black-Grings. A totally normal muggle bank, except muggleborns, half blood or wizards generally can withdraw and/or convert money from the muggle world. Say a wizard was in business in muggle London, but he didn't have any pounds on him, only a galleon, they can go to Black-Grings and exchange galleon to pounds. In the meantime, it could act as a normal muggle bank," he explained excitingly. Silverclaw was nodding, excited as well

"I would have to talk to the king about this," he said.

"Of course."

"Any other ideas?" Asked the goblin.

"Oh, a lot, but how about you get the permission for this one first?"

"Right now?"

"I have all the time of the world," he answered and he watched as the goblin jumped and ran to meet his King.

He was going to have fun.

* * *

Harry didn't have to wait very long; five minutes later he was standing in front of the king. Now this, he didn't expect.

"Speak of your terms, Wizard," he told him. Harry cleared his throat and started explaining: how he had thought of making the bank, what the bank would do, how it would work, how it may help wizards and witches alike.

"Any conditions?" the king asked him again

"Your majesty, my only conditions are to insert my name as well," Harry replied.

"That would be logical, the idea was yours after all. We may like gold but we are not thieves." answered the king

"Black-Grings, I hear?" he added.

"Yes your majesty."

"Black-Grings it shall be. Silverclaw will discuss the contract with you," he said and left.

He did it, he actually did! He giggled childishly at his success and followed Silverclaw out of the room. Harry didn't know it, but in that moment, he had created the next biggest company in both the magical and muggle world.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading. If you have any thoughts, leave a review


End file.
